fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Born Under A Bad Sign/@comment-12829219-20150307003639/@comment-12829219-20150307133652
No problem it wasa great episode and writers should get feedback especially as you invested so much time in it! School ius treating me very cruelly lol i keep getting tests which makes it harder to revise. But overall i guess im just getting on with it. You tackled it well you couldnt tell there was any inexperience in writing such a scene. I didnt mind the maxim alteration at all its all part of the storyline and ive come across much worse in english literature so dont worry lol. I did miss Sienna but at the same time im glad we saw other characters and more about them it gave the episode a healthy range! I cant wait to see what you have in store or Arabella her character was a bit all over the place ( in a good way) in terms of what i thought she would be like compared to how she presented herself this episode. However i know there are always reasons behind character behaviour so it should be good to get to know a bit more. I loved Philip by himself some of the things he said were very interesting and im glad there will be more to his character coming up. I totally think you have handled the different storylines well, the flashbacks and the present day were organised well and i didnt get confused at all. Also the different storylines fit well and nothing seemed rushed it was all written well :) The only constructive criticism i had was that i noticed a few grammatical errors, i didnt want to tamper though because when im on my phone its really dodgy when editing. I watched a few tvd episodes but had to stop after a while bc of school so i know Klaus briefly but not hsi character development. But in terms of the Agorath storyline i can tell that things are going to heat up and this plan that he has with Alietta is exciting because as the episodes go on there will be some confrontation to look forward to. I think those seem like sensible moves, especially the Sienna one, there is a lot that can be explored with her character so i think that could be a wise move. That tease about Bella fearing Sienna has got me intrigued ;) I didnt mind the length at all. Its just like a book, if you enjoy the plot then it doesnt matter how ling it is because you are interested so it makes no difference. When i was reading it, it didnt feel like any part dragged or anything like that so i was quite happy with the length. The soundtrack fit well , i loved the girls aloud and sam smith song anyway so it was a pleasant surprise to see those featured. The -E from the letter got me thinking, was it actually from Eric? All i know is Sophia is going to have one hell of a struggle coming up for her!